1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding machine, and particularly, to an injection molding machine provided with an elevation type signal lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
An injection molding machine includes a signal lamp that notifies the state of the injection molding machine to a worker or a supervisor. Further, since the visibility is very important in the signal lamp, the signal lamp is provided on the surface of the injection molding machine in many cases. Further, there is a case in which a light emission portion of the signal lamp is provided at a high position from the top surface of the injection molding machine so that the worker may see the signal lamp at a far place. Meanwhile, in the installation place for the injection molding machine, a carrying machine such as a crane is used to carry a die used in the injection molding machine.
In the case where the installation place for the signal lamp exists on the carriage path of the crane, the installation height of the signal lamp may not be ensured enough to avoid the interference with a carrier or a carrying object frequently passing along the carriage path. This problem may be solved by separating the signal lamp whenever the interference object interfering with the signal lamp passes along the carriage path, but this is a troublesome work. Further, in the case where the installation place for the injection molding machine is changed, a construction of changing the height of the signal lamp may be conducted in order to avoid the interference between the signal lamp and other equipment or the like. Further, a technique of using a manipulation screen of the injection molding machine instead of the signal lamp is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-141539. However, this technique is not suitable to visually recognize the operation state of the injection molding machine at a position distant from the injection molding machine.